


5 Games Kuroko Didn’t Play - and one he did.

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Gen, One of My Favorites, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Games Kuroko Didn’t Play - and one he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Basketball Poet's Society - [Challenge No 20: 5 Games Kuroko Didn’t Play - and one he did.](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com/post/51344685009/challenge-no-20-5-games-kuroko-didnt-play-and-one)  
> 

**Tic Tac Toe**

Aomine grins as he scrawls his move on the bathroom door. He just can’t resist answering a good challenge.

Sitting on the bus home, he practices scribbling different games out – he wants to make sure that he’s as best prepared as possible.

Aomine’s finds himself horribly disappointed though, when Momoi smugly tells him, that there’s a trick to guaranteeing that you can win or at least draw the game.

  
After all games aren’t any fun if there isn’t any risk.

**Baseball**

“Out!” the umpire cries and Murasakibara sighs, as he finds himself deafened by the resulting, opposing team’s cheering. It’s not that he cares, he was badgered and bribed into playing for charity match for this years school festival. It’s just, he’s still not sure how that wasn’t a home run, he didn’t see anyone, anywhere near where the ball landed.

**MMO PVP**

“I don’t want to play this game anymore.” Kise whines as he closes the window.

“I can never get enough items for my quest – I keep getting sniped whenever I enter the player vs player area and I can never work out where the bastard is shooting from to return the favour.”

He pauses in his monologue to himself, before continuing with a grin, “Besides it’s more fun playing in the real world, where you get to feel everything stretch out.”

**Claw Crane Game**

Midorima pushes his glasses. He’s analysed the positioning of the bears – it should take only three goes to use the initial strength of the claw to force it to a position where he will be able to easily knock it through prize door - and obtain the rare Oha-asa lucky bear – which fit in nicely with his collection of lucky items.

He only turns his back for a moment as he obtains the necessary tokens – he’s getting a fifth just in case, but by then the bear is gone.

It only serves to add salt to the wound, when he finds Momoi holding it later on.

**Shougi**

Sometimes, when Akashi wants a real challenge, he’ll play against himself. Sure he knows all the possible moves that the opponent could make, but at least it’s reciprocated on both sides in this case.

He’s distracted after he makes the first move of a game, when he finds that someone has made a move against his, the novelty of playing against an unknown opponent entertains him more than wiping the board – beside, he can settle for the magnetic set that lives in his bag instead.

It’s hard to get a feel for a game when you can’t analyse the opponents as well, but this game feels like it’s moving at a good pace – certainly much fast than he expected, each time he comes into the room a new piece has been moved. The most likely candidate is someone for whom the shougi club room is also their homeroom, but after his evaluation of their members… well the candidates presented leave something to be desired.

They are unlikely to be the source of the solid movements, and Akashi finds himself curious as to whom he might be playing.

Unfortunately he never does catch the person that places the pieces against him, and they never did respond to the note he left offering his email, and when the pieces top moving, he waits a few days before taking it as a resignation in his favour – he was ahead after all. Besides with last basketball tournament of the year now over, he wants to start playing more fully with the board once again, as he has additional free time to make use of.

**Basketball**

“Too bad you didn’t get to play in the match today Tetsuya”, his mother consoles as he sighs despondently at the dinner table after an exhausting day.

“… But I did.”


End file.
